The Smash Mansion Of Mishaps
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lady Palutena farting as usual? Ness burping from eating cookies? Barack Obama riding on George W. Bush? Ganondorf getting stuck in the donut making machine? It's more likely than you think.
1. Chapter 1

Lady Palutena farted a brassy deep pitched tuba toot as she laughed, fanning the air with her staff as she was breaking wind on the green couch in the living room of the Smash Mansion... which was on the base level of the entire building. "Man, that felt good!"

"Maybe for you, big girl." Popo stated while Baneposting, "But several of us don't like having you pass gas!"

"I find it to be OKAY!" Ness burped loudly as she was munching on chocolate chip cookies that made him super gassy, causing her to burp loudly again as HE laughed. "I made a stinky!"

"This story is going places." Princess Zelda sarcastically commented as she was cleaning the stairs.

Just then Barack Obama came through The Room ("oh hai Marth" Mario greeted as Marth died), riding on George W. Bush as he knocked Zelda down and went up the stairs. Everyone was confused as Palutena farted out a thunderous tuba toot that broke the couch.

"Whoops!" Palutena exclaimed as she blushed in embarrassment. "I guess I stunk it up a bit too much!" 

* * *

"So how to we get Ganondorf out of here?" Jigglypuff remarked as she and the others saw Ganondorf stuck inside the donut maker.

"I dunno. You're the one who makes the donuts with Ganondork here," King DeDeDe remarked as he just wanted a donut.

"I say we blast him out," Rayquaza pointed out as he rubbed his hands together.

"Nah... let Gangnamdorf live." Shulk stepped in as he was only wearing his underwear. "We need him to bring some class to this place."

Toadette's stomach growled loudly as she blushed, placing her hands on her rumbling stomach. "The only class that needs to be here is in my tummy. I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry," Dry Bowser dryly commented as he used one of his bone clubs to try and get Ganondorf out.

This did not work as it simply caused the machine to explode, with everyone flying in different directions as donuts blasted out, causing the donut shop to collapse as a result.


	2. Chapter 2

Palutena farted as she strolled down the hallway, only to be knocked down by Female Robin chasing after Greninja.

"Come back! I wanna ship you with my tome!" Fem Robin exclaimed as she flailed her arms about.

Greninja blasted Fem Robin in the face with a water pulse as he jumped above Ness, who burped as his stomach was slightly pudgy from his constantly cookie eating. Fem Robin groaned as Ness' stomach got so pudgy, after his last burp, his shorts popped, revealing his diaper.

"...oh my goodness NESS WEARS DIAPERS!" Princess Zelda exclaimed while painting the wall, placing her paint covered hands on her face as she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah... I like how easy and comfy they are..." Ness admitted with a burp and a blush as he casually walked down the hallway, with everyone in shock at the teenaged boy wearing diapers as Barack Obama came back down the hallway riding on George W. Bush's back, with everyone still wondering if poor old man Ganondorf was still stuck inside the donut machine.


	3. Chapter 3

"I like how some people confused the real life figures with our Mii Fighters," Master Hand stated as he was making a bunch of new Mii Fighters in the style of actual people.

"Yeah... some insane folks just don't understand." Crazy Hand stated as he flicked his fingertips about. "I wonder how the others are doing."

* * *

Lady Palutena farted loudly as she strolled down the hallway, humming to herself as she bumped into a burping Ness, who looked shocked as he glanced up at the gassy goddess.

"Oh... why hello," Ness remarked as he pulled out a plate of cookies. "...You wanna share some?"

"Well, I'd love to, but..." Palutena trailed off as she let out a wet fart, placing her left hand on her face. "I... have a farting contest with Peach I need to get to. Please excuse me."

"This is like the start of a lame sitcom," Dry Bowser remarked to Toadette as the two were placing new posters on the wall.

"Yeah, but at least it seems like a fun one!" Toadette giggled, with the Mii versions of Obama and Bush going down the hallway yet again.


End file.
